'Special Author' Sign-Up
Hello! This is the page to sign up page to become an Admin/Bureaucrat. To sign-up, click the tab 'edit page', then add another heading at the very bottom of the tab. Below that heading, add a little info why you'd like to become a Special Author. PLEASE STATE '''WHAT' TYPE ON SPECIAL AUTHOR YOU WISH TO BE''. (Admin/Bureaucrat/Roll-back/Chat Moderator) However, there are a few requirements. Please be sure to review these and check yourself before asking to become a Special Author. 1. You must be active. You don't have to be on this wiki 24/7/365, but only coming on a day a week will not suffice. If you have a scheduled break or vacation or injury, then please state it on IAmAnnoyed (talk)'s message wall. If you do not come on after two(2) weeks - one(1) month (depending on your level of administration), you will be stripped of your powers. If it was a sudden event (such as a car accident or family death), then comment on IAmAnnoyed (talk)'s wall stating what had happened and he will most likely re-empower you. 2. You must have swell English. If English is not your native language, only decent English is needed. However, if you are fond of mistakes, you most likely won't be appointed as a Special Author. Essentially, Special Authors are what the masses should look up to, and we can't have people looking up to users with bad language. 3. Speaking of bad language, you can't be profusely profane. A few slanders here and there are fine, and the words "damn" and "hell" are much more acceptable than the more offensive curses, but it is still highly advised to keep it at a reasonable low. Again, we can't have our writers looking up to "potty mouths". 4. You have to be moderately independent and knowledgeable. Now, at the beginning of your privileges, it's perfectly fine to ask around and even post a thread for help or such to ask for tips on how to perform around here. However, you shouldn't need to constantly ask on how to edit pages. More complex things such as tweaking the Wiki Navigation bar or listing User Privileges is great to ask for help on, although you should catch on eventually. However, you should already know how to edit and add pages, videos, pictures and traverse through the wiki. Also, be polite and short with your details. Be sure to leave a signature with time-stamp (Remember the time-stamp!) at the bottom of your request. To time-stamp, go to the 'Contribute' tab on the upper-right corner. Then, click 'Edit this Page' under the tab. Next, you will see an editing page and icons on the upper-side of your computer/mobile device. 10 icons to the right will show an icon that appears to be some writing in cursive. At the bottom of your request, click it once. Requests that fail to complete any of the before-mentioned objectives will be either ignored, or given a tip. Once your request has been read and reviewed, I will edit your header and either sign "ACCEPTED", or "DENIED". Example: IAmAnnoyed Hello! I would like to contribute more to this wiki by becoming an Admin. Thank you! --IAmAnnoyed (talk) 00:43, May 2, 2014 (UTC) (- - ~ ~ ~ ~ spaces.) Ecuinach - Request for Bcrat (ACCEPTED) 'Ello, Ecuinach here! I am a regular user over at creepypasta wiki, and have written a few stories. I would like to apply for Bureaucrat. I have experience editing and categorizing over there, as well as moderating chat if you decide to add that feature. I am also very active in site manners, and I would love to help out over here. One thing I would like to ask, why is there a ban on horror stories? That is kind of my goto genre, and I would like to able to upload my previous works. ~~~~ Ecuinach Category:Site administration